Cambio de piel
by Storybrooke
Summary: "Te diría que si alguna vez te arrepientes de esta decisión, estaré esperándote, pero no estoy seguro si tu orgullo y miedo te impedirán venir, o yo me cansaré de esperar." En un baile benéfico, Natasha es confrontada con la verdad que había tratado de ocultarse por mucho tiempo, pero, ¿será muy tarde para la espía reconocerlo frente al Capitán? One-shoot.


Quería escribir sobre estos dos desde hace muchísimo, y recientemente leí toda historia habida y por haber de ellos dos, y bueno, la idea simplemente surgió. Me tomó un tiempo ordenar todo y escribir algo que realmente valiese la pena, y espero que esto lo sea.

Como ya saben los personajes no son míos, solo esta historia. **Cualquier cosa sucedida en el Soldado del Invierno no ha pasado aquí.**

* * *

_**CAMBIO DE PIEL.**_

_Cómo me cambio de piel y cómo vuelvo a nacer. Cómo le puedo explicar al corazón que no hay peligro al creer en este amor. Cómo se puede romper el miedo eterno a caer. Cómo le puedo enseñar a la razón que equivocarse es humano y es necesario el dolor._

* * *

Steve seguía hablando animadamente con la chica que Tony le había presentado una hora atrás. Le sonreía de aquella manera seductora pero infantil que solo ella conocía, al menos hasta ahora. La miraba con intensidad y se reía de todas las probables estupideces que salían de su boca. Hubo un momento en el que el Capitán le guiñó el ojo a la supermodelo británica que tenía al frente. Él, Steve Rogers, le había guiñado el ojo a una mujer banal que ni conocía. Natasha estaba a punto de ir y hacerle conocer a la chica el final de su pistola.

"Uhm, ¿Tasha?"

"¿Sí?"

"Creo que si no sueltas la copa vas…" Pepper ahogó un gritico cuando la copa estalló en manos de Natasha. La gente que había estado a su alrededor dio un paso atrás y la miró con desaprobación. Aquello la hizo reaccionar. Ella era una de las mejores espías del mundo, por no decir la mejor; agente de una de las organizaciones más poderosas y parte de los Vengadores, y se estaba comportando como una niña.

Parpadeó y revisó que Pepper estuviese bien y luego se centró en su mano en busca de heridas. Solo una pequeña cortada en su dedo meñique.

"Lo siento," se disculpó sin lamentarlo demasiado. Alguien o algo tenía que recibir su ira, de hecho, Pepper debía sentirse tranquila de que fue una copa lo que reventó y no la cara de alguien. Los pedazos de vidrio fueron removidos casi al instante del piso por el staff del bufete.

"Reventar una copa de vidrio con tus propias manos en un evento público," los ojos de Pepper la analizaron por un momento, "algo debe tenerte muy molesta."

"No es nada," respondió. Pero fue muy tarde para desviar la mirada de su objetivo de la noche porque los ojos de Pepper se habían posado en el Capitán y luego en ella.

"Oh, ya puedo verlo."

"¿Ves qué?" Natasha se preguntó si podía agregarle una laminilla de LSD al champaña de la pelinegra sin que Steve se diese cuenta.

_¡Dios, ¿es que todo lo que sale de la boca de esa mujer es tan interesante hasta el punto de mantener al mismísimo Capitán América entretenido desde hace mucho tiempo?!_ Pensó. Ella sabía muy bien lo difícil que era que Steve riese con esa naturalidad en público. De hecho, ella sabía que Steve ni siquiera hablaba por mucho tiempo con alguien, y menos con mujeres, en eventos de este estilo.

"Tu repentino ataque de celos," Natasha levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos compasivos de Pepper. Una sonrisa condescendiente bailaba en sus labios.

"¿Celos?" Pepper asintió. Con disimulo señaló con su cabeza hacia el Capitán y la chica pelinegra, "¿por qué habría de sentir celos de esos dos?"

"Oh, bueno, no lo sé," respondió con sorna la CEO de la empresa Stark, pasando las manos por su vestido azul lleno de pedrería plateada.

Estaban en un evento benéfico al cual habían sido arrastrados todos los Vengadores, gracias a Pepper y Nick Fury quienes pensaron que haciendo ir a todos los superhéroes a un evento como este traería buena prensa para ellos. Y de paso era una distracción y disfrute para todos. Una noche libre. Nada de asesinos a los que había que darles caza, o alienígenas con planes de destrucción masiva. Una noche tranquila.

Aunque para Natasha estaba siendo más como una noche de tortura. Una noche en la que ella podía planear un asesinato si seguía mirando para la dirección del Capitán.

Ella no estaba celosa, simplemente no le gustaba la forma como aquella mujer miraba a Steve y este parecía corresponderle. Pero, ¿celosa? Definitivamente no.

"¿Dónde están todos?" preguntó la espía cambiando de tema.

"Tony está Dios sabe dónde, alardeando Dios sabe qué con Dios sabe quién," comenzó, "Bruce está hablando con Jane en el otro salón, así que…"

"Por defecto Thor está con ellos no entendiendo nada de lo que dicen y mirando a Jane como si fuese la cosa más interesante que él había encontrado jamás," Pepper asintió.

"De Clint no tengo ni idea, tú estás aquí y nuestro querido Capitán allá," como si escuchase haber sido llamado, el Capitán giró su cabeza y trabó sus ojos en Natasha por lo que ella sintió una eternidad. Sus ojos azules cristalinos la miraron con intensidad, no había emoción tras ellos. Nada que Natasha pudiera identificar, nada que ella pudiese leer, solo una indiferencia que la rompió por dentro. Él, como ella, habían sido diseñados y entrenados para encerrar sus emociones y alejarlas del ojo público, e incluso del ojo más experto. Con lentitud los apartó y se centró nuevamente en la chica, "no," Pepper le quitó la copa que había tomado de la bandeja que estaba pasando, "quisiera mantener la cristalería de este lugar lo más intacta posible…"

"Solo iba a tomar un trago."

"Y después reventar en decenas de pedacitos la copa," Pepper suspiró, "este jueguito de miradas de ustedes dos debe terminar, ¿qué pasó?"

"No tengo ni idea de qué me estás hablando," Natasha enfocó su mirada en la banda musical en el escenario. La música era suave, y la voz de la mujer que cantaba sonaba a ángeles.

"Yo creo que sí, ambos se ignoran incluso estando a metros."

"Sigo sin saber de qué me hablas."

"De ti y Steve, de eso hablo, ¿qué pasó entre ustedes?" preguntó.

"Nada."

"Tasha, ustedes pueden ser muy discretos, de hecho no sé cuánto tiempo han estado teniendo encuentros furtivos, pero recuerda que la torre Stark tiene cámaras," Natasha la miró, "y no todas las desconectaste… desde hace cuatro meses te he visto entrar y salir de su habitación," Pepper suspiró, "esperaba que ustedes dos durarán, ¿sabes? Se complementan…"

"Pepper…"

"¿Sí?"

"Por favor, no sigas hablando," pidió. Era demasiado escuchar eso de ella y saber que Natasha deseaba que eso fuera cierto. Sin intención volvió a clavar su mirada en él, parecía que sus ojos siempre lo buscaban por pura inercia, y lo localizaban sin ningún problema.

Desde la batalla de Nueva York, jamás había sentido tanto odio a una persona como el que estaba sintiendo ahora por la modelito. Sabía que estaba siendo irracional pero una parte de ella no podía evitarlo. Podría ser que después de todo si estaba celosa.

"Si tanto te molesta, ¿por qué no vas y hablas con Steve?" _Quizás porque no tenía ni si quiera el derecho de hacerlo_, pensó. Después de todo fue ella quien lo había alejado. ¿Con qué cara se iba a aparecer allí a hablarle?

"Sí, no creo que eso vaya a pasar, discúlpame Pepper."

Natasha se abrió camino entre la multitud de gente. Miradas masculinas que se suponían debían ser disimuladas, la recorrieron de arriba abajo. Ella estaba consciente de que se veía hermosa. Ella sabía que era hermosa, si no lo fuese muchas de sus misiones se hubiesen venido abajo porque parte del trabajo de espionaje e infiltración se basaba en ella coqueteándole a los hombres y seduciéndolos para que hablaran. Claro, que cuando eso no funcionaba, sus armas hacían un buen trabajo.

Pero hoy, de todas las noches, no estaba vestida para impresionar, seducir o conquistar. Se había vestido por pura obligación. Su vestido corte de sirena a pesar de ser largo y bastante ajustado le permitía moverse con facilidad. Era negro y sin ninguna clase de adorno especial. Pero ella amaba como se ajustaba a su cadera como un guante y como sus pechos se veían redondos y bien puestos. Su cabello peinado hacia atrás y cayendo suelto por su espalda la hacía sentir elegante.

"Hey, Tasha, ¿a dónde vas?" Clint la interceptó tomando su brazo.

"Afuera," la miró por un momento con el ceño fruncido y dejó ir su brazo lentamente.

"¿Pasa algo?"

"Nada," no esperó respuesta de su compañero y se escabulló fuera del salón. Caminó un largo pasillo que llevaba a un balcón abierto y de estilo victoriano. Tomó una buena bocanada de aire y la retuvo en sus pulmones. La soltó de golpe una vez arregostó sus brazos a la baranda de mármol. Dejó caer su torso y apoyó su cabeza en su mano derecha. Agradeció de inmediato la brisa haciéndole cosquilla en el rostro. Cerró los ojos y dejó que los recuerdos hicieran eco en su cabeza.

**.**

_"¿Qué quieres de mí, Natalia?" preguntó el Capitán. Él usaba ese nombre, y solo él podía hacerlo. De hecho solo le decía así muy pocas veces y en situaciones especiales. Natasha abrochó su pantalón y trató de no mirarlo. Si lo hacía estaba perdida. _

_"Nada Steve, no quiero nada," se levantó y rebuscó entre el piso su camisa. Estaba consciente de que el Capitán iba a perder los estribos en algún momento, el tono de su voz se lo advertía, "ambos sabíamos en lo que nos estábamos metiendo," pasó su camisa por su cabeza y la ajustó a su cuerpo, "tú sabías en qué te metías conmigo."_

_Finalmente lo miró. Estaba a pocos pasos de ella, clavado en la puerta y con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho desnudo. Era cierto que el cuerpo del súper soldado la hacía enloquecer, a ella y a cualquier mujer cuerda, pero más que su cuerpo, eran aquellos ojos los que podían derrumbarla en cualquier momento y ella debía ser cuidadosa en no quedárselos mirando por mucho tiempo. _

_"¿Por qué tienes miedo?" preguntó, "¿a qué le temes?" su mandíbula estaba tensa._

_"No tengo miedo," mintió. Alejar a Steve era difícil, pero tomó una bocanada de aire y habló: "no me pidas que te dé más de mí porque más no puedo darte," se acercó a él. Se atrevió a estirar su mano para acariciar su mejilla, y él la dejó, "si pudiese amar a alguien, ese serías tú. Pero, lo siento Steve, no lo hago," él era tan bueno, tan puro, estar con ella no era lo correcto, él se merecía más. Y ella… ella no podía ofrecerle eso. No podía darle más de lo que ya le estaba dando y arriesgarse a enamorarse de él. Porque siempre quedaría en desventaja con él, porque tarde que temprano se daría cuenta de quién era ella realmente y lo odiaría. A eso le temía, pero ella no iba a decírselo. _

_Tampoco iba a decirle que le tenía miedo a las cosas demasiado permanentes, y eso era precisamente lo que Steve quería. Pero Natasha Romanoff le tenía miedo al amor, porque hasta ahora solo había visto como aquel sentimiento hacía caer en desgracia incluso a la nación más poderosa. _

_Muchos decían que no había peor cosa que un hombre te odiara pero ella había aprendido a vivir con el odio y el desprecio de las personas. El amor, sin embargo era algo ajeno y raro para ella, y mucho más peligroso que el odio. Por amor se cometían locuras, se sacrificaban sueños y vidas. La gente no sabía que había algo peor que alguien que te odiara, y eso, era que alguien te amara._

_"Natasha…"_

_"¿Es demasiado pedir que sigamos en esta…?"_

_"¿Hipocresía?" Steve apartó su rostro haciendo que la mano de Natasha cayera. No supo qué le dolió más, si la decepción en los ojos de Steve que siempre la veían como si ella pudiese con el mundo sobre sus hombros, o la tensión en su cuerpo ante la proximidad de la espía, "no sé cuánto tiempo más podré vivir en esta misma mentira, Natasha."_

_"Steve…"_

_"Sabes que te amo, creo que a esta altura todo el mundo lo sabe, pero… ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Sabes tú lo mucho que te amo?" era la primera vez que el Capitán le decía en voz alta que la amaba. Ambos lo sabían, pero nunca él se lo había dicho… hasta ahora._

_"Te amo, te quiero, te adoro; son palabras reciclables," su corazón se iba rompiendo un poco más al pronunciar cada palabra. Había llegado el inevitable momento de acabar con esto, pero ella no estaba segura qué le dolía más. Que alejaba con mentiras lo único bueno que había tenido en su vida hasta ahora, que Steve le creyese y le haya creído durante todo este tiempo que solo había una relación física entre ellos, o que él realmente creyese que ella no sabía de su amor por ella, y que él no se diera cuenta de que ella lo quería… mucho. _

_"No confundas palabrerías con sentimientos," su voz era dura. El Capitán tomó una profunda respiración, "dime hoy y ahora Natasha Romanoff, si sigues creyendo que esto," señaló con su mano a ella y luego a él, "no va a llegar más lejos, dime, que mi amor por ti no es suficiente para hacerte quedar y tener algo serio, dime que no estás cansada de encontrarnos a escondidas como si lo que hiciéramos esté prohibido, dime que no te importo, dime… por favor, dime, y yo me alejaré porque no soporto esto," Steve se alejó de ella y caminó como león enjaulado por su habitación, "no soporto tener que fingir allá afuera," el soldado extendió su brazo señalando la puerta, "que simplemente somos amigos, compañeros de equipo, que mi preocupación por ti se limita a la afinidad que tenemos, y no que si una bala está destinada a tu corazón yo me interpondré porque prefiero morir a vivir una vida sin ti…."_

_"Steve," la voz de Natasha iba fallando y el vacío en su pecho iba creciendo._

_"Así que dime, dime, ¿qué quieres?"_

_"Quiero que te alejes," la habitación se sintió helada de repente. Nunca, en toda su vida, ella había pronunciado palabras que le pesaran más y rompieran cada milímetro de su cuerpo, como esas._

_"Está bien," contestó después de un rato. Se acercó, siendo una barrera entre la puerta de salida y ella. Había una fuerza detrás de su mirada que jamás había visto, "espero que sepas que eres tú quien tomaste la decisión y espero que sepas que no me importa haberte entregado todo y no me arrepiento de nada, pero prefiero perder Natasha, hoy, prefiero verte caminar fuera de mi vida, prefiero mil veces dejarte partir que quedarme a tu lado como un prisionero."_

_"Stev..."_

_"Te diría que si alguna vez te arrepientes de esta decisión, estaré esperándote, pero no estoy seguro si tu orgullo y miedo te impedirán venir, o yo me cansaré de esperar." _

_El Capitán se apartó de la puerta y no le dijo ni una sola palabra más. Ni siquiera la miró. En silencio se metió en su cuarto de baño, y Natasha tomó esto como su salida._

**.**

Abrió los ojos. Aquel no había sido un buen recuerdo. Sin embargo ella sabía que romper el corazón del Capitán era necesario, porque ella era egoísta y no quería que el suyo se rompiese. Porque Steve podía superarla a ella en un momento, podía dejarla atrás y seguir con su vida, conseguir a otras o a la elegida con quien compartir su vida. Pero ella… si ella se involucraba demasiado… si su corazón se rompía, si se enamoraba de él. Ni acostándose con la mitad de los hombres del mundo, ni intentando iniciar nuevas relaciones, se olvidaría de él. Ella iba a quedar con su corazón hecho pedazos por siempre, él… él no. Pero se había alejado muy tarde, y ya toda su mente y su cuerpo y su alma estaban involucrados.

Y era obvio reconocer quién era el perdedor en todo este circo que ella había dejado montar. Porque de los dos, ella perdía más que él, porque él podría amar a otras como lo había hecho con ella, pero a ella nadie la amaría como él lo hacía… o había hecho.

Y eso lo estaba comprobando justo en ese instante. La sangre le comenzó a hervir cuando recordó que él estaba en el gran salón coqueteando con una hermosa mujer con la que podía pasar la noche y más.

No estaba celosa, se había dado cuenta que tenía envidia, porque al final de la noche aquella mujer podría irse con él y darse cuenta lo apasionado que era el Capitán, y Natasha iba a quedarse bebiendo una botella de vino sola en su habitación.

Desde el momento en que esa relación extraña de ellos comenzó, Natasha estaba segura de que en algún momento iba a robarle el corazón al Capitán, e iba a tener sus sentimientos en sus manos. Ella lo sabía, y ella pensó que si podían mantener las cosas de aquella manera todo iba a salir bien, pero no contó con el pequeño detalle que no se podía jugar con el cuerpo sin comprometer el alma, y más, si era con Steve Rogers con quien danzaba en el fuego.

**.**

_Las manos de Steve recorrieron desde sus pechos hasta su cintura. Sintió que iba a colapsar cuando la combinación de caricias en sus muslos y besos en el cuello se intensificaron. Clavó sus uñas en la amplia y fornida espalda del Capitán. Aquello no lo frenó, tampoco era como si ella quisiese que lo hiciera. Llegó hasta su oreja y mordió ligeramente el lóbulo haciéndola estremecer. Natasha soltó una maldición suave en ruso que sonó más como a un ronroneo de placer. Lo cual en realidad era. _

_En la vida diaria era tranquilo y serio. Pero en la alcoba el Capitán se transformaba en el amante más apasionado y ferviente que ella haya tenido jamás. Quizás el hecho de que ella se sentía muy atraída por él influía también._

_Cayeron agitados en la cama. Su pecho subía y bajaba y su corazón latía desbocado. Le tomó varios minutos ralentizar su respiración. Era la cuarta vez que se acostaba con el súper soldado. _

_Había sido un día largo para ambos. Ella estaba cansada y lo único que quería era apagar el mundo y quedarse durmiendo. Pero cuando cruzó su mirada con la de Steve después de desmantelar bombas nucleares, y estar a salvo en la torre de los Vengadores, simplemente no pudo rendirse a los brazos de Morfeo, si no a los de él. _

_El peso del día estaba en sus hombros pero cuando ambos cruzaron la puerta de la habitación del Capitán dejaron atrás miedos, dudas, inseguridades, cansancio. Dejaron de pensar y ser lógicos. _

_"Quédate," le dijo. Su voz sonaba normal, no como la de ella que quizás sonaría como si hubiese venido de una maratón. _

_"¿Ah?" se movió de lado. Natasha giró su cabeza para verlo mejor. _

_"Quédate esta noche."_

_"Steve," le advirtió. _

_"Solo una noche, Tasha," susurró. Le gustaba que le dijera Tasha. Sonaba lindo en sus labios, "duerme conmigo hoy," se tomó su tiempo para analizar su propuesta. Ella no se quedaba más de una noche en la cama de alguien. Ella jamás se había quedado a dormir en la cama de un hombre. Nunca había… dormido, propiamente dicho, con un hombre. Se centró en los ojos azules de Steve que la miraban con expectativa._

_"¿Por qué?" ella necesitaba una razón lo suficientemente poderosa que hiciera derrumbar la muralla que ella muy cuidadosamente se había encargado en construir, "dame una razón, Steve."_

_"¿Solo una?" le sonrió, "muy bien, quiero que te quedes esta noche, y no te vayas antes de que yo despierte en la mañana porque quiero que seas lo primero que vea cuando abra mis ojos," confesó, "¿es esa una buena razón?"_

_Era más que una buena razón, y la asustaba. La asustaba porque aquello había removido algo muy dentro suyo. La asustaba porque no podía creer en ese momento que por Steve Rogers, haría la excepción a su regla._

_"Está bien," volvió a sonreírle y ella pensó que aquella era la mejor sonrisa que tenía el Capitán. _

_Hubo un momento incómodo entre ese lapso de tiempo en silencio, y cuando finalmente se acomodaron en la cama. Natasha se tensó. Era extraño sentir esa cercanía pero rápidamente se encontró disfrutando del calor y la comodidad que brindaban los brazos del Capitán. Con lentitud dejó descansar su cabeza en el pecho del hombre a su lado y cerró los ojos. Si se iba a arrepentir de algo, sería en la mañana, después de ver los ojos azules de Steve mirarla despertar. _

**.**

Y definitivamente no se arrepintió. De hecho se encontró extrañando los brazos de Steve las noches en que no dormía con él. Sonrió irónicamente, aquel hombre había creado hábitos en ella. Hábitos, que ella había sido muy cuidadosa en no adquirir.

La había acostumbrado a la seguridad de un par de brazos fuertes por las noches. A abrazos en medio de la madrugada. A sonrisas furtivas entre las misiones y entrenamientos. A besos suaves en la frente, besos dulces y robados en el día, y a besos llenos de pasión por las noches. La había acostumbrado a miradas de complicidad y caricias tiernas. La había acostumbrado a tantas cosas, que ahora que no las tenía se sentía incluso más vacía que antes de conocer todos los placeres inocentes que podía brindar un hombre como él.

Él había llegado a su vida y, ridículamente la había hecho mejor, más brillante. Él había logrado lo que muchos no habían podido hacer antes. Había roto con cada estigma, había entrado a su vida, se había convertido en un rayo de luz entre toda la oscuridad que llenaba el alma de la espía.

No sabía si él lo hacía, pero por parte de Natasha, ella no se arrepentía de la noche en la que fue a parar en la puerta del Capitán sin intención.

**.**

_Natasha no sabía a dónde ir. Caminó por los pasillos de la torre delos Vengadores, ubicada en el complejo de edificios de Tony Stark, con Nick Fury gritándole en su intercomunicador. Se quitó el aparato del oído y lo arrojó al piso, pasando por sobre el. Había fallado en la misión. Estúpidamente había fallado y diez personas inocentes habían resultado muertas por su culpa. Cinco hombres, dos mujeres y tres niños. Todos ellos calcinados en la fábrica que ella se suponía debía desmantelar. Pero había hecho los cálculos mal y los elementos tóxicos del lugar hicieron contacto con el agua antes de que ella hubiese tenido la oportunidad de sacarlos de allí. Tal vez si Clint hubiese estado con ella… pero él había sido llamado para otra misión en Israel. Y ella estaba en la suficiente capacidad de tener una misión sola. Lo había hecho cientos de veces._

_Se encontró frente a la puerta del Capitán. De todos los lugares, ¿por qué había acabado allí? _

_La puerta se abrió._

_"¿Natasha?" _

_"No, Sherlock, soy su clon malévolo," Steve frunció el ceño por un minuto haciéndola suspirar, "¿puedo pasar?"_

_"Depende, ¿este clon malévolo de Natasha va a volar mi cabeza?" tenía una mano apoyada a la puerta y la otra en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón. Una sonrisa juguetona e infantil bailaba en su rostro. No verlo con el traje y en esta pose, lo hacían ver… normal. Malditamente atractivo, pensó Natasha, pero normal. No ser humano corriente normal, pero si modelo Calvin Klein normal. Definitivamente ya ella estaba comenzando a delirar. _

_"No," Steve se abrió paso al ver los ojos de la espía._

_"¿Qué ha pasado?" preguntó sereno. Natasha se alegró de haber dejado sus armas en el cuarto de entrenamiento inferior. Tomó una honda respiración, buscó la cama del Capitán y una vez se hubo sentado en el borde, le contó todo. No dejó ni un solo detalle por fuera. El hombre había arrastrado una silla y se había sentado frente a ella. La escuchaba con tanta dedicación que por un momento se olvidó de lo que le contaba y se dejó distraer por el ceño fruncido que tenía… "oye, no ha sido tu culpa, no había modo de que supieras que la reacción de esos químicos con el agua era altamente inflamable," la consoló._

_"Debí haberlo sabido, debí haberlo supuesto Steve," él negó. Se había sentado a su lado. _

_"¿Por qué debiste haberlo sabido?"_

_"Porque estoy entrenada para esto, porque mi cerebro procesa toda esta información, porque…"_

_"Tu organismo, como el mío, pudieron haber sido alterados y modificados genéticamente para ser… mejores, de algún modo" la interrumpió, "pero seguimos siendo humanos Tasha, nos equivocamos," levantó la mirada y se cruzó con la del Capitán, "no podemos salvarlos a todos incluso cuando quisiésemos," Natasha suspiró._

_"Lo sé."_

_"Bien."_

_Se quedaron en silencio. La cabeza de Natasha descansó en el hombro del Capitán y este comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos. Sus ojos se sentían pesados y el peso en sus hombros se estaba desvaneciendo. Se sentía ligera y segura. No supo cuánto tiempo se quedaron allí. _

_"¿No te cansas de acariciar mi cabello?" preguntó medio adormilada. Con él era la única persona con la que se atrevía a bajar sus defensas._

_"No," respondió de inmediato, "de hecho seguiré tocando tu cabello hasta que no tenga más energía," aquello la dejó fría. No se atrevió a moverse, no quería romper el momento en el que estaban. Levanto la mirada. Los labios de Steve se veían tentadores, y su mirada angelical no colaboraba mucho en el autocontrol de la espía. _

_El hombre que tenía frente a ella era muy atractivo, nadie podía decir lo contrario. De hecho, en varias ocasiones se había encontrado mirándolo por más tiempo del debido. Había querido besarlo desde hacía mucho tiempo pero las ganas que tenia de probar sus labios en ese momento eran mayores. _

_Pero, ¿correspondía el Capitán a ese deseo? Si ella se atrevía a besar sus labios y quizás más allá, ¿se arrepentiría en la mañana? El no lucia como la clase de hombre dispuesto a tener una cosa de una sola noche, y ella no era la clase de mujer que le gustaban las cosas permanentes. Pero quizá, podían llegar a un acuerdo ambos._

_"Steve," sus labios estaban a pocos centímetros y ella podía sentir su respiración en su rostro, "si te beso…"_

_"Probablemente no te deje salir de esta habitación hasta mañana," sentencio con un ronroneo varonil. Aquello la encendió por dentro. _

_"Eso suena bien para mí."_

_"Para mí también."_

_No hubo que agregar nada más. Sus labios chocaron con violencia y deseo. Las manos del Capitán recorrían su cuerpo con frenesí. La despojó de su camisa con una facilidad que la sorprendió, y ella hizo lo mismo con la de él. Se tomó un par de segundos para ver su pecho desnudo. Una cosa era verlo diariamente y saber que debajo de su traje y ropa habían unos músculos muy bien definidos, y otra muy diferente era verlos directamente y… tocarlos. _

_Descubrió que le encantaba la forma como las fuertes manos de Steve se apoderaban de su cuerpo. La forma como rodeaba su cintura y como dejaba besos húmedos por toda su quijada y descendían a su pecho. Le gustaba tocar su espalda y enroscar sus dedos en sus mechones rubios. Ella no podía identificar dónde comenzaba él y dónde terminaba ella. Y tampoco quería averiguarlo. _

_"Steve," llamó. El susodicho se detuvo, "nada de ataduras."_

_Él la miró. Y la miró. Casi podía escuchar su cerebro trabajando a una velocidad increíble. _

_"¿Solo una noche?" preguntó._

_"Solo una," confirmó Natasha._

_"Haré que valga la pena." _

_Aquello fue suficiente. Steve la tumbó completamente en la cama y en medio de caricias le hizo olvidar a Natasha el dolor del día. _

**.**

La música había cambiado. La banda ahora tocaba con más fuerza y velocidad tentando a Natasha a volver a la fiesta, pero… ¿qué iba a hacer allá? No era lo suficientemente masoquista como para volver y solo quedarse viendo a Steve y a la chica. Y no era lo suficientemente estúpida como para buscar el primer hombre que viese y salir a bailar con él y luego pasar la noche. Incluso ella sabía mejor que eso.

Si tan solo hubiese sido un solo encuentro, pero definitivamente no había sido una cosa de una sola noche. Se convirtió en frecuentes encuentros furtivos por las noches, y el día. Todo dependía de la disponibilidad de ambos y las misiones en las que estaban, pero de alguna forma habían logrado mantenerse durante un año en el mismo son.

**.**

_"¿Me copias, Stark?" preguntó el Capitán por el intercomunicador. _

_"Fuerte y claro, Capi," Natasha casi podía ver a Steve rodando los ojos._

_"Mantén tu posición, _cuando Barton te dé la señal…"

_"Voy, tomo la bomba y corro como el demonio a explotarla lejos de todos, y una vez más los Vengadores salvan el día."_

_"¿Romanoff?"_

_"Evito que el trasero de Iron Man vuele en mil pedazos por algo diferente que no sea una bomba."_

_"Adorable, preocupándote siempre por mi bienestar," solo estaban ellos cuatro. Bruce, y el Otro Tipo estaban en algún país africano, en algún experimento para transformar el agua contaminada en energía. Y Thor estaba en Asgard resolviendo sus propios asuntos._

_"Stark, concéntrate," inclusive el gran Iron Man obedecía las órdenes del Capitán en plena batalla. Natasha se descubrió comparando la voz del Capitán cuando daba órdenes en batallas, con su ronroneo varonil cuando le susurraba al oído por las noches. Ambas cosas la encendían, pero debía admitir que escucharlo tomar el control, dirigir y planificar era algo que le encantaba._

_Algo llamó la atención de Natasha por el rabillo del ojo. El reflejo de un arma producido por el sol que rebotaba contra el almacenaje de agua de la azotea donde ella estaba vigilando. Se agachó a tiempo antes de que el proyectil le volase la cabeza. Como acto reflejo tomó las armas que estaban a los costados de su cintura y les quitó el seguro. Estaba lista para disparar… si supiese de dónde la acataban._

_Otro proyectil fue disparado. Natasha se arrojó completamente al piso mientras veía como la bala impactaba en el tanque de agua tras ella. Solo un orificio, aunque lo suficientemente grande para que un chorro de agua se filtrase. _

_El tirador debía estar en alguna de las ventanas del edificio del frente, porque de estar en los rascacielos diagonales a ella, ya la bala le hubiese impactado. Vio la flecha de Clint volar por el aire y clavarse en el edificio de al lado. _

_Solamente tenía cinco segundos para echar un vistazo, disparar y moverse hasta un muro de hormigón. Tomó una honda respiración, y se levantó. _

_"¿Romanoff?"_

_"¡¿Qué quieres Stark?!"_

_"¡Se supone que debes cuidar mi espalda!" su voz, como la de ella se escuchaba agitada. Además el ruido intermitente del aire y un cuerpo en contra y a gran velocidad se escuchaba acompañado de sonidos de explosivos. Ella supuso que debía estar teniendo problemas para llegar a la bomba. _

_Varios sonidos de disparos se escucharon. Sí, pensó, definitivamente debe estar en problemas._

_"Disculpa, su majestad, estoy ocupada cuidando la mía en este momento… ¿Capitán?"_

_"Estoy…" hubo una pausa y un golpe sordo, "un poco…" otro golpe, solo que esta vez fue metálico. Él no estaba mucho mejor que ellos, por lo que Clint tampoco debía estar teniéndola fácil._

_"Solo hagamos esto rápido."_

_La batalla se complicó. Natasha alcanzó a darle al francotirador ubicado en la séptima ventana del piso veintidós. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de tener varios combatientes en la azotea. Se deshizo de ellos uno a uno. No era difícil pero si le estaba quitando tiempo. De soslayo veía a Stark volar por encima de su cabeza tratando de huir y destruir drones al mismo tiempo. Las flechas de Clint también volaban, y ella estaba segura de que dentro del edificio, el Capitán libraba su pelea también._

_"¡Tengo la bomba, tengo la bomba, tengo la bomba! ¡Faltan quince segundos!"_

_"¡Muévete lejos!" gritó Clint. Natasha derrumbó al último hombre cuando Tony chocó en el aire con un dron. Pudo ver como Iron Man giraba como una espiral lejos y sin control chocando contra el concreto y llevándose buena parte de él. _

_"¡Natasha!" gritó el Capitán. La voz se escuchaba lejana y no a través del intercomunicador. Cuando finalmente giró vio por qué la desesperación en la voz del Capitán. Tenía la bomba a sus pies y el temporizador marcaba diez segundos. _

_Reaccionó rápido, pero no tanto como quiso. Corrió lo más que pudo, pero la explosión la alcanzó. Solo alcanzó a sentir el dolor en su espalda y el fuego abrazador. _

_Hacía frío. De eso fue lo primero que se dio cuenta Natasha. Luego las paredes blancas y la luz brillante hicieron aparición en su campo visual. Estaba conectada a una máquina y decenas de parches electrónicos. Estaba cubierta por una sábana blanca, lisa y cuadrada, que cubría parte de su pecho y otra que cubría su pelvis. Estaba en los cuarteles médicos de SHIELD._

_Tony Stark la miro por encima de la revistad de la cual, él era la portada. _

_"Bienvenida al mundo de los vivos, agente," dejó la revista a un lado. _

_"¿Cuánto tiempo he estado fuera?" lo interrogó evitando preguntarle por qué estaba él allí._

_"Tres días."_

_"¿Mi estado?"_

_"Aún están revisando que no tengas ningún traumatismo, y terminando de curar tus heridas externas. Tuviste quemaduras de segundo grado y una hemorragia," Steve había entrado a la habitación. Tenía el ceño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. _

_"Bien, el hombre dorado de américa ha llegado y yo tomo eso como mi despedida," con su caminado característico, Tony Stark salió de la habitación. _

_"¿Conque hemorragia?"_

_"Tuviste unas heridas bastante fuertes," Natasha se enderezó en la cama y comenzó a quitarse los parches del cuerpo. Tenía un sostén deportivo blanco, con un cachetero del mismo color. ¿Qué tenía esa gente con el blanco?_

_"Estoy bien," la maquina a la que estaba conectada comenzó a pitar. Medio segundo pasó antes de que dos hombres en bata blanca entraran. Estaba comenzando a hastiarse del blanco._

_"Agente Romanoff, eso no es recomendable, debería…"_

_"Estoy perfectamente," sentenció. Steve la miró en silencio, "no necesito de nada de esto," siguió quitándose los parches. Se sentía demasiado observada y odiaba eso. Los hombres intentaron aproximarse pero el Capitán se interpuso._

_"La agente dice estar bien," los miró, "si algo empeora ella se los hará saber, la escoltaré hasta su habitación y me aseguraré de que tenga sus medicamentos e indicaciones," la voz de Steve no daba lugar a discusión, y apaciguó a los científicos. Los hombres se encogieron ante la postura del Capitán y se limitaron a asentir. Steve tomó unos pequeños frascos y le hizo un ademan para que saliese._

_Natasha registró el lugar por algo decente que utilizar y encontró una bata. Le servía, después de todo solo subiría a su antigua habitación en los cuarteles de SHIELD, allí todavía tenía un par de pantalones y camisas. _

_Steve abrió el paso y ella lo siguió. El camino fue en silencio, y la entrada a la pequeña y práctica habitación también. Steve dejó las pastillas en el nochero y acomodó las almohadas. Natasha lo miraba en silencio, había algo en la postura tensa del Capitán, en la fina línea que eran sus labios y la mirada indescifrable que hacían que ella se sintiera prevenida._

_"¿Por qué estás tan callado?" se atrevió a preguntar, "Steve," lo llamó. No se movía. Natasha se acercó a él y lo giró. Sus músculos le dolían y la cabeza le retumbaba, pero el dolor físico que sentía era nada al ver la punzada de dolor en los ojos del Capitán, "oye, ¿qué pasa?"_

_"¿Qué pasa?" susurró con ironía. Él le sacaba dos cabezas pero en ese momento se veía pequeño, "casi mueres Natalia, justo frente a mis ojos," había usado su antiguo nombre haciéndola estremecer, "caíste al piso, y cuando te tomé entre mis brazos eras un peso muerto, a penas y respirabas…" el Capitán desvió su mirada y tragó en seco. _

_"Pero no morí," le susurró, extendiendo la mano que menos le dolía a su barbilla obligándole a mirarla, "oye, escucha, estoy viva, ¿no? Eso es lo importante," Steve acunó su rostro haciendo a Natasha soltar un suspiro. Era increíble como el simple tacto de aquel hombre era capaz de mitigar el dolor físico que sentía. _

_"No lo entiendes, ¿cierto?" Natasha frunció el ceño. Steve rio hoscamente y sin humor, "cada vez que tu casi mueres, yo lo hago también," juntó su frente con la de ella, "no sé qué has hecho conmigo Natalia Romanova, pero no podría soportar perderte."_

_Las alarmas de la espía se encendieron. Estaba entrando a una zona peligrosa. Aquello no iba bien, aquello no se suponía que debía ir así. Ella no debía sentir como si el mundo se hubiese detenido y solo eran ellos dos, y por sobre todo, ella no podía sentir que estaba de acuerdo con Steve, porque estaba comenzando a imaginarse la idea de ver al Capitán muerto en batalla con su cabeza en el regazo de ella, y el pensamiento era insoportable._

_Ella estaba dejando que su corazón se ablandara demasiado. Estaba cayendo, y cayendo, y no se había dado cuenta._

_Pero… ella quería borrar esa mirada de los ojos del Capitán._

_"Duerme conmigo," le dijo, "abrázame toda la noche," le susurró. _

_Aquella noche, por primera vez en toda su vida, Natasha se sintió verdaderamente amada. _

**.**

"Estás perdiendo tu toque, Nat."

"Te he escuchado llegar, Clint, ¿para qué iba a girarme si sabía que eras tú? Eres de pies ligeros," Natasha no se movió de donde estaba. Por el contrario, fijó aún más su mirada en el horizonte lleno de edificios y luces. Nueva York estaba como siempre, llena de ruido. Clint se acomodó cerca de ella.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no estás rompiendo la pista de baile?" Natasha sonrió.

"No tengo pareja."

"¿Y yo estoy de centro de mesa?" preguntó en son de broma. Ambos sabían lo pésimo que era Clint en bailes de salón, "es nuestra noche libre, ¿sabes cada cuánto pasa esto?" se miraron, "disfruta, Nat."

"No puedo," hubo un silencio entre ellos, y Clint solo se dedicó a mirarla.

"¿Sabes que fue lo primero que pensé antes de alejar mi flecha en tu corazón y decidirme que no iba a matarte?"

"¿En lo hermosa que era?"

"A parte de eso, Nat," su compañero le sonrió, "en que tenías la mirada más decidida que había visto jamás, y, ¿sabes qué no veo ahora?" su cara se tornó más seria a medida que hablaba, "precisamente esa mirada, ¿qué ha pasado contigo?"

"Nada Clint, enserio."

"Estás insultándome gravemente al decirme eso, y pretendiendo que yo te crea," Natasha se arregostó de lado en la barandilla y clavó su mirada en Clint y en su ceño ligeramente fruncido. No le gustaba mentirle al hombre que le había mostrado una nueva vida, a su compañero de lucha y su mejor amigo. Había tan pocas personas en el mundo en las que ella podía confiar. Si no se desahogaba con él, ¿con quién más lo haría?

"Es Steve," respondió finalmente. No hubo cambio en su expresión y Natasha dedujo de inmediato que él lo sabía todo sobre ellos dos. Al parecer no habían sido tan discretos como pensaron.

"¿Qué pasa con él?" preguntó.

"Eso es precisamente lo que no sé, Clint," Natasha suspiró, "no sé qué pasa que todo lo que pienso, hago y digo, gira entorno a él," confesó, "no sé por qué me afecta tanto su presencia, su cercanía y lejanía, si me habla o no, si está bien, si está a salvo, si está feliz o si algo le molesta, no sé qué hizo conmigo."

"Vaya, te tiene loca el Capitán," la espía entrecerró los ojos y cruzó sus brazos tratando de darse calor, "pues eso sonó para mí como que lo amas."

"¿Amarlo? No, claro que no, es simplemente… no sé lo que es, pero, ¿amor? No, no puede ser, no lo es."

"Natasha, ¿acaso no te estás escuchando?"

"¿Qué?"

"Dios," susurró, "no puedo creer que yo entre todas las personas del mundo voy a darte una charla de chicas a ti," masculló, "estás enamorada de Steve Rogers pero tienes tanto miedo de decirlo en voz alta porque una vez que lo admitas y te lo admitas no habrá vuelta atrás. Te conozco Natasha, sé lo aterrada que estás de sentir, de entregar todo y que te rompan," soltó de golpe y sin darle tiempo de medir completamente sus palabras.

"Eso no es cierto," ella era terca y no iba a admitirlo tan fácilmente. Natasha sabía que estaba haciendo un berrinche pero la verdad comenzaba a carcomerla y a derrumbarla.

"Tú alejas a las personas y te vas de sus vidas porque no sabes cómo quedarte, no porque quieres realmente irte, y eso Natasha fue exactamente lo que hiciste con el Capitán," continuó Clint.

Una ráfaga de briza hizo estremecer a Natasha, o quizás eran las palabras que salían de la boca de Clint Barton. A ella le gustaba que Clint la confrontase siempre con la verdad, pero en esta ocasión, su verdad le dolía.

"Clint, aunque admitiese que lo amo," dijo tanteando un poco el terreno. La verdad era que Natasha sabía que lo amaba, de hecho, mientras había estado sola en el balcón recordando momentos con Steve, se había dado cuenta de lo realmente estúpida que había sido. De la decisión tan tonta que había tomado. Se había dado cuenta de que se había enamorado del Capitán Steve Rogers de forma irremediable, pero…

"Aunque lo admitieses," la instó Clint.

"Yo no soy la clase de mujer con la que él debería estar," le dijo finalmente, "todos los días salgo y no estoy segura si voy a volver," Clint la escuchaba con total atención, "he asesinado a más gente de la que puedo contar, jamás seré una esposa o una novia que se queda en casa, de hecho, no sé cómo manejar una relación," admitió, "tú más que nadie sabes lo que he hecho, y cuáles son mis alcances, yo no me merezco su amor , Clint."

"Rogers probablemente me matará si se entera que te dije esto, pero… Natasha, él no quiere a una chica diez, una mujer perfecta, si la quisiera, él simplemente pudiera salir y encontrarla, hay miles de mujeres afuera llenas de todas las características que el Capitán América quiere, pero… ¿acaso uno escoge a la persona que va a amar?" preguntó. Natasha se sintió como en un salón de clase cuando el profesor cuestiona a sus estudiantes con una pregunta cuya respuesta es obvia pero simplemente quiere verificarla.

"No."

"Exacto, él se enamoró de ti, no de la mujer idílica que tú estás imaginando para él," Clint dio un paso más cerca de ella, "él no quiere a una mujer buena con la que sentarse a tomar el té en un parque por las tardes y hablar del clima, alguien predecible que no lo desafíe física y mentalmente, él quiere a una mujer como tú, que sepa diez formas de derrumbarlo al piso con una sola mano y que esté dispuesta a arriesgar su vida con tal de mantener el mundo a salvo, alguien que no siga lógica."

Dejó que el silencio se abriese entre ellos antes de contestarle.

"Suena como algo que el diría, no tú," Natasha sonrió ladinamente.

"Solo lo estoy citando, él es el artista, yo simplemente soy el mensajero divulgando estas líneas sin autorización, por cierto," la miró con seriedad, "jamás en tu vida escuchaste todo esto salir de mi boca, y si alguna vez lo dices, negaré todo."

Rieron.

"¿Y ahora qué hago?" le preguntó a su amigo. Al parecer, aquella noche él era el sabio de entre los dos.

"Bueno, él está allá, tú estás aquí, alguno de los dos está en el lugar equivocado."

"¿Crees que me querrá de vuelta?" preguntó, "nos dijimos cosas, sabes."

"¿Y tú crees que en dos meses se desecha el amor?" Clint chasqueó la lengua, "te desconozco Natasha, para ser alguien especialmente deductiva, hoy estás pensando en zigzag," se acercó a él y lo golpeó en el hombro juguetonamente, "ve allá afuera y reclama a tu hombre."

"Clint."

"¿Sí?"

"Jamás vuelvas a decir eso," se sonrieron y Natasha se acercó a él. Inclinándose le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, "gracias," le susurró.

"Para qué estamos los amigos."

Natasha le dio una última mirada antes de salir del balcón. Tomó una profunda respiración y se llenó de valor. Había enfrentado cientos de peligros pero estaba aterrada de hablarle el Capitán y decirle que lo amaba.

"¡Oye!" una chica de cabellos caobas rizados se detuvo frente a ella, "¿no has visto a Clint?" Natasha enarcó una ceja. Estaba segura de haber visto a la mujer antes pero su cabeza no lograba… ¡la amiga de la novia de Thor, Darcy!

"Puede ser."

"Ustedes todos agentes tan misteriosos, ¿dónde está? Necesito hablar con él… urgente," ladeo su cabeza. Podía ver como su silencio y escrutinio incomodaba a la chica. ¿Qué querría hablar ella con Clint?

"¡Damas y caballeros, la noche está llegando a su clímax, y para animar esto un poco más, hemos decidido hacer un homenaje al Capitán Steve Rogers con música de los años cuarenta!" aplausos retumbaron en el lugar y la atención de Natasha se dispersó, "¡queremos ver como todos rompen la pista de baile, señores!"

"Tierra llamando a la Viuda Negra," los ojos de Natasha se devolvieron a la mujer.

"Está en el balcón, sigue derecho, a mano izquierda," respondió mecánicamente sin importarle si la chica iba o no, o qué iba a hacer. Caminó con velocidad al salón.

La multitud de gente que se había reunido a bailar era más grande de la que ella esperaba. Reconoció un par de caras bailando, y otras sentadas, o de pie riendo. Por más que escaneó la multitud no encontró al Capitán o en su defecto a su acompañante pelinegra. ¿Se habían ido ya? ¿Había perdido Natasha su oportunidad? Su corazón latió con violencia en su pecho ante la posibilidad de perderlo.

Se quedó estática en su lugar mientras su mirada vagaba por cada rincón. ¿Dónde estaba? Comenzó a desesperarse. Caminó hacia el bar, y llamó al bartender.

"¿Qué desea, señorita?" preguntó.

"El Capitán, ¿lo has visto?" no tenía tiempo para conversaciones.

"Oh, sí, estuvo un momento mientras anunciaban lo de la música, y luego se fue."

"¿Acompañado?"

"Sí, una preciosa mujer pelinegra," respondió el hombre con una sonrisa lobuna, "salieron juntos."

La música dejó de sonar en sus oídos. De repente todo había dejado de tener sentido. Él se había ido con otra mujer, y solo había un culpable de eso y era ella. Ella lo había arrastrado a los brazos de otra y lo había dejado ir a probar otros labios y experimentar en otros cuerpos.

"Bien, gracias."

Se dispuso a salir del lugar. ¿Qué iba a hacer ella en esa fiesta? No había nada que la retuviese allí, porque la verdadera y única razón por la que ella había accedido a ir era porque el Capitán iba a estar, y si él no estaba, ella no tenía nada que hacer entre toda esa gente de cabezas vacías y bocas llenas.

Se escabulló de las miradas curiosas y caminó hasta las grandes puertas de roble. Habían varios choferes charlando que a la vista de Natasha callaron de inmediato. Reconoció a quien la había traído. Esa era una de las ventajas de tener a Stark como compañero, tenía limosinas disponibles para cuando ella quisiese. Eso, y autos, muy buenos autos.

Dio una última mirada por el lugar antes de irse y algo o más bien alguien llamó su atención. Incluso a la distancia y entre las sombras ella podía reconocer a Steven Rogers. Estaba en un extremo del gran porche de la mansión, arregostado a la barandilla con su mirada fija en la fuente frente a él, y estaba solo.

Natasha no lo pensó dos veces. Se encaminó a él. Era ahora o nunca.

"Se supone que han puesto la música para que el gran Capitán América recuerde sus buenos años," comentó sin acercarse a él. Steve se había sorprendido de escuchar su voz porque ella lo pudo ver tensarse, pero se relajó y finalmente le dio la cara. Se había quedado a una distancia prudencial porque no sabía si él estaba dispuesto a hablarle. Su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho por el nerviosismo.

"La música trae recuerdos, Natasha, y no todos ellos son buenos," respondió. Tenía su codo derecho como soporte sobre la barandilla y su cuerpo estaba ladeado. Había pasado tanto desde que se había dirigido a ella, tanto desde que había escuchado su nombre salir de esos labios. Y es que ella jamás se tomó como una mujer que era romántica, pero dos meses eran dos meses, "¿qué haces acá afuera?"

"Iba a irme, ¿qué haces tú acá afuera?"

"Iba a irme también," Steve la miró con curiosidad.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Por qué no te has ido?" le preguntó.

"Te vi acá afuera."

"¿Y has decidido venir?" Natasha asintió, "¿por qué?"

"Porque antes de decidir irme, estaba buscándote," soltó. Vio como Steve tragaba en seco y su mandíbula se tensaba.

"¿Por qué?" a pesar de que la voz de Steve sonaba suave y relajada, ella había identificado una nota de caución y tensión detrás. Estaba prevenido ante todo lo que pudiese salir de la boca de Natasha, y eso la hizo sentir aún más mal consigo misma.

"¿Estás solo?" ella necesitaba saberlo, porque si no lo estaba, si estaba esperando a la otra chica… ella no iba a quedarse y soltar todo lo que tenía en su cabeza.

"Claramente," Natasha se acercó con lentitud.

"¿Qué pasó con la chica con la que hablabas?" Steve ladeó su cabeza y se tomó su tiempo para contestar. Ella sabía que el Capitán no respondía a la ligera y analizaba cada palabra antes de que estas abandonaran su boca.

"¿Quieres la verdad?" le preguntó.

"Siempre."

"Se fue," aquello tomó a Natasha fuera de base.

"¿Se fue?" el Capitán bajo la cabeza con una diminuta sonrisa.

"Así es, por eso estoy acá afuera, porque iba a irme con ella," admitió, "pero ella se fue."

Natasha estaba con el corazón en la mano. Él realmente se iba a ir con ella.

Pero lo que más asombro le causaba era el hecho de que la chica se fuera. Hasta ahora no había conocido mujer que no estuviese dispuesta a pasar la noche con el Capitán América.

"Pero, ¿por qué? Es decir, si me ofreciesen estar una noche contigo, yo tomaría esa oferta sin pensarlo."

"Porque yo le pedí que se fuera, Natasha, y antes de que preguntes por qué," hizo una pausa. El soldado se enderezó haciendo que su diferencia de estatura se notase aún más. Su expresión había cambiado y ahora la miraba con tanta intensidad que la hacía sentir cohibida, "le dije que se fuera porque ella no se merecía ser mi desquite sobre ti, eso, y que cada vez que la veía simplemente quería que fuese tú."

"Steve."

"Y sé que probablemente no quieres escuchar esto tampoco, pero… ella estaba justo donde tú estás ahora, mirándome con expectativas, esperando que yo le prometiese una noche que jamás olvidaría, y cuando me incliné sobre ella para besarla, para darle aquella promesa, simplemente no pude," le confesó. A pesar de que estaban cerca el uno del otro, siempre había un hueco entre los dos y ella no se atrevía dar un paso para acercarse más a él, "por lo que le pedí que se fuera a casa, o regresara a la fiesta… ella decidió irse, la hice subir a una de las limosinas y… yo me quedé aquí," rio sin humor, "bastante patético, ¿ah?"

"No," Natasha respondió de inmediato. Ella le sonrió con suavidad, "eso solo confirma que eres un caballero, Steve."

"Explícame tú, ¿de qué me sirvió ser caballero contigo?" preguntó, "eso no funciona."

"Te equivocas," le replicó, "esa es una de las cosas que amo de ti."

Aquello lo tomó desprevenido. Ella lo supo porque el rostro de Steve era de sorpresa absoluta.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"No puedo creer que tú, de entre todas las personas del mundo, no leyeses mis ojos la última vez que hablamos," le dijo. Esta vez dio el paso hacia él, "no puedo creer que realmente pensaras que quería que te alejaras de mí, no puedo creer que creyeses todas las mentiras que te dije," ninguno de los dos sonreía y el nudo en la garganta de Natasha apretaba con más fuerza. Sentía un vacío en el estómago y su cuerpo temblar, "Steve, mis ojos nunca mienten cuando estoy contigo, no sé esconderme de ti y de la honestidad de tu mirada, puedo decirte la mentira más grande del mundo, y lo único que tú debes hacer es mirar a mis ojos y darte cuenta de la verdad."

"¿Y qué verdad es esa?" preguntó arrastrando sus palabras.

"¿Es que no la ves?" se pegó a él. Su cuerpo sintió la conexión de inmediato, y el solo calor que irradiaba Steve la hizo sentir en casa.

"¿Me amas Natasha Romanoff?"

"¿Por qué te tomó tanto tiempo darte cuenta?"

"¿Por qué te tomó tanto tiempo admitirlo?"

"Porque no soy la temeraria espía cuando se trata del amor, porque he sido herida Steve y porque me da miedo salir con el corazón roto, porque… hay tantas razones…" Natasha desvió su mirada de él por un momento, soltó el aire que no sabía estaba aguantando en sus pulmones, "¿todavía hay un espacio para mí en tu vida?"

"No," respondió con suavidad Steve, puso su mano derecha en la mejilla de Natasha. La espía sentía la picazón en sus ojos, "no hay espacio para ti en mi vida porque tú eres mi vida Natalia Romanova, pensé que ya sabías eso."

Ella se acercó, pero no en busca de sus labios, no; ella quería sentirse rodeada por esos brazos que tanta tranquilidad y confort le daban. Quería que Steve la abrazase y la hiciese sentir segura, y eso hizo. Natasha se embriagó en el aroma de la colonia del Capitán. Se abrazaron con fuerza, casi que con necesidad. La cabeza de Steve descansaba sobre la suya, mientras que la de ella estaba pegada a su pecho amplio.

"Te extrañé," confesó la espía en un susurro.

"También yo," los labios de Steve besaron sus cabellos, "¿Tasha?"

"¿Uhm?"

"¿Puedes decirlo?" lentamente alejó el rostro de su pecho y lo miró a los ojos confundida, "decir que me amas, quiero escucharlo," las manos de Natasha dejaron la espalda del Capitán y subieron a su rostro. Delineo su mandíbula y recorrió su nariz, labios y mejillas con la yema de sus dedos.

"Te amo Steve Rogers," susurró sobre sus labios. Le dio un casto pero dulce beso. Vio como una sonrisa de felicidad se extendía por el rostro de _su hombre,_ y ella decidió que aquella era la sonrisa que quería que nunca abandonase su rostro, "debes perdonarme desde ya," le dijo.

"¿Perdonarte?"

"Sí, porque has escogido a la mujer más inexperta en relaciones para amar," Steve le sonrió con dulzura, "es difícil burlar a los temores que me convirtieron en la persona que soy yo, y sé que voy a cometer muchos errores, y voy a hacer estúpideces… muchas veces, solo, no te rindas conmigo."

"¿Crees que he llegado hasta aquí para rendirme contigo? Estaré allí cuando tropieces, Tasha," dejaron que la noche los envolviese. Se quedaron allí, absorbiéndose, enamorándose, disfrutando de la compañía que en el silencio amos se ofrecían. A Natasha le gustaba eso.

"¿Qué haremos ahora?"

"¿A qué te refieres?" seguían abrazados entre las sombras, pero se habían movido un poco más a la izquierda con el fin de que el muro los cubriese un poco.

"¿Diremos que estamos juntos? ¿Podemos siquiera decir eso?" preguntó, "¿qué pasará con nosotros?" Natasha se encogió de hombros.

"No lo sé… piensas mucho Steve," el susodicho rio, "probablemente debamos ser discretos, probablemente Fury no estará feliz, pero, ¿qué importa? No he dado el paso más grande de mi vida diciéndote que te amo para que alguien me diga que no puedo hacerlo y deba separarme de ti, eso no es una opción."

"Bien, porque para mí tampoco lo es," Steve volvió a besarla, pero con delicadeza, como si temiese que después de besarla ella iba a desaparecer. Natasha suspiró en el beso. Había extrañado tanto aquellos labios, "sabes, Pepper consiguió que Tony me diese una cama más grande, y la torre de los Vengadores está sola…" Steve le sonrió con picardía.

"¿Estás haciéndome una propuesta indecente, Capitán?" pasó una mano por la cintura de Natasha y la otra la metió en su bolsillo delantero.

"Puede ser… pero si no quieres, supongo que podemos quedarnos y se…." Natasha lo calló con un beso.

"Estoy dispuesta a ir a dónde tú quieras llevarme, Steve," lo miro con intensidad para que él se diese cuenta que ella realmente lo decía enserio, "soy completamente tuya."

Hubo un momento de silencio en la que solo hablaron con sus miradas.

"Eres mía," le susurró, "pero no olvides que yo soy tuyo."

El futuro era incierto para ambos, pero a ella no le asustaba lo que les podía devenir. Mientras estuviesen juntos, ella estaba tranquila de que todo saldría bien… al menos casi todo.

* * *

**Esto es un one-shoot. No tengo planeado seguirlo de ningún modo.**

**Σοφία.**


End file.
